fox hunt
by miss butterfly-lamb
Summary: vampire demon fic. Naruto is a fox demon captured and auctioned at a vamp auction...yaoi...i honestly have no idea where this is going to go in the futur...ill try to finish it. blood play and bondage eventually


Otai so I decided to make a vampire/demon fic because I just like demons :3 I know it sucks like shiiiat but just read it plllleeez….meh whatever don't read it….*goes and cries in a corner*

Peace out 3 miss butterfly lamb

Ps eventually there is going to be bondage and whatnot so if this isn't your cup of tea…why did you click the link!

Reviews…accepted…. flames? Accepted…hate? ACCEPTED! I just want to know if I am terribly horrible or actually kinda readable

(I just finished redoing it to attempt to add more detail)

In these times it wasn't uncommon for a Vampire to own a demon. Ever since the battle between the two species of which the vampire surly won, the demon race was all but free. Chained and tortured, shame evident in their hollow eyes they were forced to do the bidding of the ever so elegant vampire race. Although some of the lucky demons evaded capture there was a group of vampires working to catch them. This is the tale of Uzumaki Naruto, the not so lucky fox demon.

"Heyo Kiba, I'm really hungry can we go hunting?" A blond asked a tall brown haired boy, his tail swishing gently as he walked through the dense green forest.

"Go alone, it's not like you need me to hold your hand" The taller brown haired demon boy answered in annoyance.

"But Shikimaru said not to go alone, and he's the smart one" The blond snickered not so quietly. Everyone knows how stupid and cocky Kiba was.

Kiba whipped around and bore his wickedly sharp teeth in a snarl. "Shut up Naruto, go hunt a rabbit they are plentiful so it's not like you will have to go far"

Naruto pinned his soft red ears to his blond head in shock before nodding slightly and bounding off farther in to the eerie forest. **Jesus what a grumpy ol' dog. **

He sniffed the air slightly and parted his mouth to let the scent in to the back of his throat, mouth watering at the heavenly scents. Naruto's ears perked up as he heard the familiar noises of a telltale meal. He dropped his leather-clad body to the leafy ground, crouching on all four. His bushy red tail barley grazing the ground, just there for balance, he quietly inched towards the rabbit.

Walking ever so softly so the rabbit wouldn't feel the vibrations of his movements he located the mouth-watering scent. It was a plump young brown rabbit foraging by a large gnarled tree. He smirked inwardly at the naïveté of the young creature. He moved downwind of his meal and stalked just a tad bit closer.

The plump rabbit hadn't a clue as to what was about to happen as the blond lunged forward, sinking his razor sharp teeth in to the easily parting flesh of the rabbit's neck. The terrified animal didn't even have time to make even the slightest sound as he locked his jaw and the snap of bones and spurt of blood told Naruto that his meal was dead.

He licked his red lips and picked up the still warm body, carrying it to a nearby tree. He sat with his back against the large tree, eating for the first time in around three days. When you were on the run it was difficult to find time to eat.

Totally oblivious to the world Naruto took the animal and ripped a large chunk of flesh. He grimaced as he swallowed the slimy piece of meat. Fur and all. One gets used to eating meat raw when on the run as well. The blood pooled in his mouth and he spat the red liquid out. The blond though, had never liked blood. Just the thought of having someone else's in your stomach was sickening. Even if the smell was so alluring he could never get past the creepy feeling of having the slippery substance slide down your throat, coating it in the dark red life force of another being.

As soon as he was finished the plump rabbit he dug a small hole in the ground and placed the still somewhat bloody bones and other things that he didn't eat in it. As he buried the bones he felt a sharp sting in his neck. The blond tentatively reached his hand to the back of his neck and grasped around before pulled out something cold and metal with a sharp tug. He brought it to his face and his eyes widened at what he was holding.

"Well fuck" He swore and looked around with panic evident in his features. His eyes scanning the surrounding forest. Careful not to miss a single bush. He gazed up and jumped as cerulean eyes met golden.

He got up and started to sprint towards the denser part of the forest. Looking quickly behind him to see if his attacker was on his tail he clambered up a gnarled old tree. Constantly swearing he used all his strength to propel himself forwards off one branch to the next. **Fuck you Kiba** he swore as he tripped and awkwardly landed on an uneven branch, stumbling forwards like a half sedated panther.

Leaning on a tree to regain his balance he quickly glanced behind himself for traces of his assailant. Feeling more confident now that he couldn't see his attacker he slowed his pace to a tired leap. Sweat dripped down his forehead as he continued to jump from branch in a desperate attempt to flee. The adrenalin started to fade as time slowly but surly ticked by. His gaze started to go blurry as he leaped in longer intervals. He was hit with a wave of nausea and staggered forwards.

"Well fuck me silly, I'm about to fall" He grimaced as his body lurched forwards as he desperately tried to stay standing. Naruto's body fell like a ton of bricks and he couldn't move at all. He landed on the ground with a thud and gasped as the air was slammed out of his body. He frantically gasped in large lungfulls of air before attempting to calm with beating heart.

Naruto tried to move but it was very difficult. He slowly pushed his upper body off the ground with shaking arms and looked around. A man, or more likely a vampire, with long silky black hair and pale snake like features slowly glided towards the terrified fox demon. As a last ditch attempt to get away he scrambled to stand up only to fall back like a log.

Naruto hardly managed to push himself across the hard dirt to get away from the snake like man, his back up against a tree and barley able to move he was extremely vulnerable. He reached a trembling hand in to his pocket and pulled out a small dagger, gripping the hilt so hard his knuckles turned white.

"S-Stay back" He tried to growl, it ended up more like a gasp. His vision was swimming and he could hardly see.

"It's okay, my child. All will be well soon" The man said in a voice so honey coated it was as if the words were dripping themselves.

The pale snake like vampire walked closer with liquid grace movements. He slowly pulled the glinting knife out of the trembling fox boy's hands and threw it aside. "Hush now, just close your eyes and all will be well" He gently caressed the cheek of the trembling demon and ran his thumb over one eye, gently closing it as a tear rolled down the flushed cheek.

Naruto's cerulean eyes closed as the man's hands ghosted over his face. He liked the comforting feeling of the smooth cold hands gliding over his heated skin. The repetitive caress felt so nice, so calming. He had almost forgot what was happening. He started to drift off in to a dream like state. He hadn't been touched like this in years. Ever since vampires killed his parents when he was 3 years old. The demons eyes snapped open at the thought.

"Get away!" He screamed and stumbled sideways out of the soft hands, taking the vampire by surprise.

He pressed the button of his hidden extension knife attached to his arm and the blade tore free of the cloth in the demon's sleeve. He always wore his extension knife just in case. Naruto pushed his arm forward and caught the vampire on the leg with the tip of the knife.

"Why you little!" The vampire shouted, surprised that the fox could still move after receiving the amount of sedatives that he did.

Naruto tried to speak but found it too much effort to move and talk. He wanted to lung at the vampire again but the vampire was way faster than a sedated demon. Within the blink of an eye he jumped to the back of the fox demon and kneeled behind him. The vampire wrapped his arm around the boy once more, successfully immobilizing him.

"Let go" Naruto mumbled.

"Sorry, I can't let a rare jewel like you pass me by" The vampire licked the shell of the demons furry fox ear. "I think you will fetch a fair price in the market"

"What market?" The quickly tiring boy whispered.

"Don't you worry about it dear" The sickly sweet voice of the vampire replied in his ear, sending a shiver down the boys back. He started to leave small butterfly kisses down the neck of the demon. "So what's your name child?" the vampire mumbled in to the neck of the boy.

"N-Naruto" He said with a sigh as he finally gave in to the temptations of sleep.

"What a beautiful name" The vampire said as he hoisted the fox boy over his shoulder.

WwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWw

Naruto's POV for a bit

I slowly opened my eyes. I blinked them a few times in an attempt to salvage my blurry vision. I can see the faint outline of someone standing in front of me. Who could it be? I have no clue. Maybe Kiba found me. I can't focus at all. Is is Shikimaru? It has to be. I wonder if it is. I try to talk but it feels as if the words are glued to my tongue. I attempt to move my hands but they are firmly stuck. I soon realize I've been tied up behind my back. I go in to panic mode. My vision starts to return to me, and like a child in a candy store my eyes open and I look at all my surroundings, taking in all the details of this very plain room. I start to struggle as I recall the events that just passed by.

"Oh dear, you are awake?" The vampire asked as he notices my futile struggles.

"Where am I?" I ask, my eyes darting around with panic before landing on the snake vampire.

"Auction house" The vampire smirked. "Oh by the way Naruto-kun, I am Orochimaru"

"What is happening?" I ask.

"I told you dear, we are at an auction house. You are the main event today" Orochimaru glided towards me and gently stroked his hands up against my body. "You will be up in two turns, I need to get you ready"

"What do you mean?" I shout. Orochimaru chuckled and then took out a syringe filled with a suspicious liquid. I watched in interest as he poked the needle in to my arm and press the liquid in to my bloodstream. I immediately started to feel warm and drowsy again but I couldn't quite close my eyes.

I watched as Orochimaru walked behind me and picked me up by my bonds. I couldn't really move at all. Everything seemed hazy and sugar coated. It was strange. He nudged me forwards and I stumbled a bit as I realized I had no clothes on. Or weapons for that matter. I wanted to panick but like my earlier words, the feeling stayed glued to my body. I couldn't express it. I really wonder what this drug was. I feel tingly. I wonder if Kiba is okay.

"Sir, these ropes hurt, can you take them off?" I pleasantly asked. I wonder why I felt so tingly. It was a good tingly. A calming tingly.

Orochimaru gently caressed my cheek and kissed my forhead. "I'm sorry dear, but I can't."

I looked down in disappointment. We slowly walked to an eerie dark stairwell and Orochimaru nudged me onwards. I tripped halfway up the stairs and Orochimaru resorted to dragging me up the stairs and across the flood instead.

"And our last piece of the night, a rare wild fox demon. He's still young. Only around 16 summers old." This man had a loud voice.

Orochimaru picked me up then pushed me on to a stage and I stumbled forwards. He hooked my bound arms above me so I was standing up no matter how much I slouched. I tried to look at my surroundings but a bright white light was directly in my face. I looked away to get rid of the glare and a large solid hand grabbed my cheek and pushed my face forwards.

"We found him only a day ago. As you can see he is very lean and slightly muscled. He has shocking blue eyes."

As the man said these things another man started to touch me, lifting my arms up and moving my head from side to side.

"He is also a virgin to all pleasures, starting bid is 5,000$"

When the man said that another man turned me around so my back was facing the group, letting all the people view my backside before he turned me back around and started to touch the spiral tattoo encasing my belly button. He slid his fingers up my front and touched one of my nipples. I blushed heavily as intense pleasure pulsed through my body.

"8,000$!" one man shouted.

"10,000" Another said.

The men kept shouting numbers. I didn't fully understand what was happening. I jumped a bit as a hammer was brought down and then the auction was over. I was unchained and dragged back down.

"Oh, Darling. One fine man bought you. Uchiha Itachi is his name" I don't really remember what was happening but then a tall dark haired man started to talk to me.

"Naruto eh?" He asked. He kissed me on the lips and that was the last thing I remember. Those soft velvet lips.

Did j'you like it? No…okai…..*goes in corner again*

**Naruto: Ya…wow I'm retarded…ok so if you haven't guessed the snake man is orochimaru…hurp durp….and this is obviously me and Itachi…..**

**Itachi: ok you know the drill, flames accepted, hate tolerated, love/reviews just fuel miss butterfly's ego….**

**Mbl: for the love of god just review…. Make ALL your friends review…**

**Troll face ._.**


End file.
